Making allies and enemys in unexpected places
by TwilightedFreak
Summary: At the practice for the newborn army, Leah was there human. What happens when she bites Rosalie and she becomes a wolf?  Blackwater!   Seth/Rosalie!
1. Chapter 1

**AN! This is not my first Twilight story, but my first time publishing one. Please R&R! This story was thought of when I wondered 'Hey, what if a shape-shifter had venom that could turn a vampire into a shape-shifter also?' Enjoy!**

"Okay," Jasper said. "So you see Alice is purely for distraction purpose, While Emmet is all offence." I rolled my eyes. "Leah, this is not a rolling of eyes manner." I was the only human in the clearing. Scratch that, I was the only _shape shifter in human form_.

All the other guys were too scared to be in human form. Wuss. I replied cheekily "You face is an entirely different matter, though." I said this all with a grin and a wink. Sam growled. Ah, who gives a damn what Sam thinks? Not me.  
The mind rapist looked at me with surprise. "What you looking at, old man?" The russet wolf beside me barked in laughter. I smirked. Jake was on my side, since I was his best friend now. Not Bella.

I think it was Jasper that said "Okay, Leah, come here. Do you want to practice with Rosalie?" Rosalie. That psychopath blonde bitch. "Sure!" I smirked. "Don't think I'll be easy on you just because you're weaker than me!"  
Rosalie smirked, and said this all in her so called 'cute little bell like voice.' Just made me feel nauseous. "Don't worry, I'm not a weak little 'Ms. Beauty Pageant' kind of girl."

I felt my spine morph, and I inwardly clenched my teeth. It never got easer. I stood, in all my wolf glory, and snarled at her. I wish this wasn't _practice_. Oh well, at least I got to beat her up. _Don't do any funny stuff, Leah. _I ignored him, I always do, and I lunged for her neck. I felt my teeth sink into her skin-wait. Skin?

She howled in agony and I shuddered, wailing with her. I felt a tiny voice get louder and louder, and then I was standing next to a pure white wolf with bluish greenish eyes. Jake ran up to me, and snarled at the wolf. I knew he would protect me.

But…we had another problem. I quietly called out inside my head. _Rosalie? _The wolf answered me back. _Leah? W-what happened?_

I stared at her before replying _Welcome to the La-Push pack, Rosalie. What the hell? What did you do to me? I don't know! Rosalie, fall in line! _Sam's voice boomed in our heads, and he said softly. _As Leah said, welcome to the La-Push pack. I am your alpha. You must obey me.  
Like hell I will!  
_She then crumpled to the ground. She shifted to her human form, and I felt a ripple of...-love?- Come from my little brother. I groaned, and I shifted as well, once I got over the pain, I glared at Seth. "You did NOT just imprint on her?"

He shifted also, and said defencively "Not as if I could help it!" Jacob then shifted, and dispite myself I blushed faintly. Hey, you would too if a hot guy was naked in front of you! Ugh, I was getting a headache from...everything.. I then felt kinda dizzy, and I soon saw nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2: Rosalies POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! R&R to get longer chapters!

Rosalie's POV:

I felt a rippling pain along my spine as I now lay, on the ground, panting with pain and naked. Naked? What, the crap. I opened my eyes, and I blinked as Sam helped me up. I snarled at him, and he looked at me in not anger, but pity. Ugh. I cannot deal with pity.

"You'll be a little…stiff. And you'll also be more angry then normal." Seth said softly, and as I turned to face him I saw a caring expression on his cute face. Wait, cute? When did I think of him as cute?

Wait just a minute. I…didn't feel the scorching pain in my throat anymore…this must mean one thing. I was a shape-shifter! I suddenly felt as light as air, and I wanted to shout for joy. I was human!

Seth must've noticed my apparent gleeful expression, because he smiled a bright, warm smile that made me feel warmth from the top of my hair to the tips of my toes. And that was about when Jasper leaped on top of me. "What the…" Jasper's eyes were red. Which only mean one thing. He was intoxicated by my scent. I wondered briefly, what did I smell like?

Seth growled at Jasper before tackling him. I felt a panic coming on, and I shouted "No! Jasper, get a hold of yourself!" My eyes filled with tears (When did I ever get so emotional?) and I relished the feeling.

"Jazz!" I heard Alice call, and then I remembered that my fam-my old family, was still in the clearing. I looked quickly at Emmett, and a single tear rolled down my face as Emmett glared harshly at the ground. I knew that it would never work, with me a shape shifter and all.

I blinked slowly, and looked at Leah. Apparently she fainted, and Jacob was tending to her. I looked at Bella, who was looking quite pale. I felt myself gaining a bit of satisfaction watching her get sick. I let out a small laugh when she lost her breakfast.

When I walked to Leah, I reflected on my thoughts about the girl. Leah wasn't that bad. I actually felt like I had a small connection with her, and I trusted her. Which was something coming from someone who was raped.

Emmett had torn Jasper off my Seth, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Oh, god. _My _Seth? I looked at Emmett again, trying to get my old feelings for him resurfaced. When I thought of the many nights I had spent with him, I tasted bile in my mouth.

When I got to Leah, I knelt down next to her, concern etched across my face. "Is she okay?" I asked with a small frown.

"She'll be fine. I think she just fainted from the shock. This might've finally cracked her." He smiled a big grin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, and Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the pack."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Sorry that the update was so late, but I broke my foot/ankle. Don't ask me how that concerns me with writing…lawl. Well, I'm a bit hyper, and I'm sure that shows… ^.^' But oh wellz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Leah's POV:

Ugh. When I woke up, it was with a massive headache. I saw Jake's fuzzy face barely, and then I saw Rosalie. I didn't hate her like I should, and this had worried me somewhat.

But now, it was fine. I could be friends with her, and even be her sister…somewhat.

She smiled, and I could see that her beauty had not left her. Her long blond hair framed her heart-shaped face, and her eyelashes were dark, a nice complement to her hazel-like eyes. Her face beamed slightly, and I was sure I saw Seth swoon.

Paul whined, and Sam snarled. Funny, I didn't remember Sam changing back to a wolf. Oh well, it didn't matter in the slightest. Paul was most likely groaning about Rosalie to the pack, and Sam was sick of it. Or maybe Paul was thinking about my body, and Sam was jealous. Hah, not likely.

My eyes had stayed at Jacob's this whole time, and I swear my cheeks -_The ones on my face, dipstick. -_were tinted with pink.

"Hey Rosalie. How're you feeling?" I croaked in my pitiful, weak voice and I scowled at myself mentally before listening to her reply.

"I'm… a bit shocked, but other then that I think I'm fine." She smiled and I felt my lips automatically curve up in respond.

"That's good to hear." I said, and felt proud that my voice hadn't wavered like it did before. I felt my eyes narrow in reflex as Jacob pulled back and said loudly "It's about time!" With a self-righteous smirk firmly etched onto his lean, sexy face.

I frowned and snapped "What's that 'pos to mean hotshot?"

Rosalie smirked lightly, and I felt a small shiver run down my spine as I noticed with shock, her smirk was feral.

I pushed that aside and I put on a smirk that was equal to hers. If fire wanted to play with fire, so be it.

I said that she would be my friend. That didn't mean that she didn't have to earn it.

Paul, Embry and Quill had shifted back, and I looked at Jake.

"Can we _go_ now?" Rosalie asked impatiently, and I felt myself soften without giving myself permission to.

"Sure. You can borrow my cloths, and also I guess…" I felt my eyes travel to Seth, and I inwardly gulped.

"Yeah?"

"You can stay at my house." I said grudgingly.

"Thanks, Leah."

"Welcome." I sighed softly as Sam began talking to Carlisle about Rosalie and, most likely, the bite.

I could hear Sam from over here, and he was flat out refusing to test it.

"No. We can't. We are not testing this out on Edward."

I sniggered at the thought of Edward in just pants and tan, and a wolf. Would he be sparkly?

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, and a small smile spread across my face as I cheerfully gave him the finger.

Jake smirked and pulled me up, and his warm brown eyes smiled at me.

Oh, lords help me I'm becoming a helpless romantic.


End file.
